


The Most Awful Word in the English Tongue

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [21]
Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is really old and lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Awful Word in the English Tongue

Louis is old. Very old. _Old as balls_.

 

Well, alright. He's a couple centuries old. So maybe not entirely old as balls, but maybe old as marbles. There are plenty others older than him, but there are by now plenty others far younger than him as well. There's even one he's made himself. They say it gets easier after the first one, but Louis's not sure he'll ever get there. Watching the life drain from Josh as he'd felt the extacy of his blood rush through his veins and then whisper seductively to him about he could get to keep being alive - young, beautiful, strong, _forever_ \- if he only promised to be Louis', isn't exactly an experience Louis wants to repeat. He remembers the surge of power and how endlessly exalted he had felt at the feeble nod and the way Josh's voice had broken when he'd tasted Louis' blood, but as soon as it was done, there had been a rush of shame so strong, it had almost made Louis stake Josh before he'd fully completed his transformation.

 

Truth is, Louis had been lonely and in his loneliness he had dragged another person down into the darkness. Definitely not one of his more noble moments.

 

Louis' had plenty of not noble moments. He's had _centuries_ of them. It's just that this particular one had marked an end to those previous centuries. He'd meant to make himself a companion with who he'd hunt and drink and fucking _frolic_ through the night, but instead he found himself teaching Josh control and reminded him to stay compassionate and never drink more than his fill like he had any idea what he was talking about.

 

He's lost his old crowd of friends, but he's gained Zayn, Niall and Liam and truth be told, they're better friends than Louis' ever had.

 

And, selfishly, Josh has made Louis less lonely. There used to be a time, about two centuries ago now, that they'd shared more than just their current friendship. They'd shared their feeds and blood and bodies and whatever remained of their hearts after their transformations as if they had nothing to lose. Josh had _adored_ Louis, worshipped the ground he'd walked on, and Louis had thought Josh so _precious_. He still does, it's just that Josh isn't his anymore, has started drawing away (growing up?) two centuries ago and now, though he is still physically _with_ Louis, Louis knows it's only a matter of time until he leaves to be on his own for a while. Louis's not looking forward to it.

 

That's until he finds George.

 

His hair is puffed up on most days and even bigger than his doe eyes and his plush, plush lips. The apple of his cheeks glows red with the blood underneath calling to Louis in the sweetest honey tone. George's voice is surprisingly low, but his giggle is anything but. Louis finds he doesn't want to resist and does it a second time; though gentler.

 

Sinks his teeth into his neck and empties out too much blood to turn back. Tells George he can be beautiful and strong forever and feeds him his own blood. (It does get easier. Call him double-oh Tomlinson.)

 

**The End**


End file.
